


My Meathead

by Rio_storm



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbians, Secret Kisses, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: The two villainous girlfriends enjoy a night of cuddling. Please send prompts or requests regarding this ship :)
Relationships: Doris Zeul|Giganta/Leslie Willis|Livewire
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Cuddles

Doris rolled her eyes as her parents once again said they were leaving for a science conference for two days. She was used to them constantly going, not that it bothered her, they were into science and she was into sports.

Sighing Doris went into the garage where all her weights were and decided to do some bench presses before going to bed.

Doris was busy using her weights that she didn't notice the lights flicker until they went completely out.

"OH COME ON!"

  
"Hey Doris"

The lights flicked back on to reveal Livewire in front of Doris who was more surprised than irritated with the unwanted disturbance to her nightly training.  
"Livewire? What are you doing here?" Doris asked while crossing her arms.

Livewire chuckled before transforming back into Leslie Willis.

Leslie cupped Doris's blushing cheek while her thumb gently stroked it which caused Doris to blush as dark as a strawberry. This prompted the electricity powered villain to use her free hand to rub the strong girl's back and pull her close to her.

"Leslie..." Doris whined a little bit before all the touches stopped causing her to pout.  
The goth teen laughed before kissing the red head's cheek.

"I heard your parents say that they are leaving for the weekend, how about I keep you company and keep you out of trouble?" Leslie asked teasingly.

  
Doris rolled her eyes playfully "Please trouble is your middle name".

Leslie pretended to act offended "Just for that your cuddles have been revoked!"

But Doris's face fell and she looked at the ground causing the paler of the two to look at her in concern.

"Doris?"

"Doris, baby, what's wrong?" Leslie was concerned, in all their time together she had never seen Doris act like this.

  
"P...Please just hold me?" came the weakest reply from Doris that Leslie had ever heard.

Leslie grabbed her girlfriend's arm and dragged her upstairs to Doris's bedroom and then made her change into pajamas before borrowing a pair for herself.  
The two lay on the bed facing each other with Leslie still gently stroking Doris's cheek before she felt a tear on her hand.

"What's wrong?"  
"Doris I'm here but please talk to me..."

Doris sniffled a little "It's nothing... it's just that I'm letting people's comments about me get to me...I'm okay I promise".  
Leslie closed the gab between them and pulled Doris into a passionate make out session that lasted nearly twenty minutes before both girls needed to rest.

Leslie admired the flushed face of Doris before making her girlfriend roll onto her side. The pale girl tightly held onto Doris while spooning her and smiled when she felt her girlfriend rest in her arms.

"Leslie, thanks for everything"  
"No problem babe but please tell me who made you upset?"  
  


The ginger sighed "The usual losers". Leslie knew exactly who she was talking about and knew exactly what she was going to do for making her love cry.

Leslie kissed Doris's neck and added a few bites until she was satisfied with the mark she left behind, nodding her head in approval Leslie then lay on top of her muscular girlfriend and continued to kiss her plump lips.

"Doris I thought I could try use my powers in bed to give you a shockingly good surprise?"  
The weightlifter giggled at her girlfriend's terrible pun before playing with the short black and blue hair "I'd like that but no more puns!"

Leslie laughed "Deal"

"I love you" Doris said uncertain as to how the other would respond but Leslie looked down at her with a pure look of love and desire as she brought their lips together again.

"I love you too meathead"

"Your meathead?"

"Always".


	2. Please send requests

Please send through requests and then I'll have the one shots done within 1 week.


	3. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from SirHocus. Hope you enjoy it x.

"Leslie... we are going to be late" Doris sighed gently.

Her goth girlfriend continued to leave marks down her neck. The two were in the bathroom changing stall and Leslie had Doris pushed up against the door while kissing and sucking the ginger's neck. The two of them had skipped science and decided to spend time together before they joined up with the rest of their group after school. Which had ended more than twenty minutes ago.

"Leslie... we'll have to deal with Selina lecturing us" Doris tried to remind her girlfriend but secretly she did not want the kisses to stop.

After five more minutes of sucking the soft flesh of Doris's neck the goth teenager reluctantly pulled her lips away.

"I don't care what that drama queen says. Besides it looks to me like you are enjoying this!" Leslie countered. 

Doris was a blushing tomato and fidgeted a little bit "You know I am enjoying this but we really..."  
  


Her goth girlfriend interrupted her as she planted a firm and deep kiss on the sporty girl's lips to which she happily reciprocated with the same amount of energy. Leslie cupped her cheeks and deepened their kiss; the two of them were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Doris was in heaven and for the next few minutes she completely forgot about the others who were no doubt annoyed at them being late.

The kiss ended gently with the two of them panting for air and only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Leslie placed a quick peck on Doris's swollen lips.

"We better get going before they really get mad!" Leslie told her girlfriend casually as though the two were not just making out.

"I know that! I have been trying to...oh never mind!"

* * *

Outside the school Pam was talking to her pet plant on the steps to the entrance while Carol was staring at Hal Jordan with dreamy eyes as he waited for the bus. Poor Selina was having to try and get Harleen to listen to her but the bubbly blonde was more interested in doing cartwheels than listening to Selina. Doris and Leslie quickly approached their group while Selina was eyeing them suspiciously. 

"Where have you two been?" Selina asked irritated. 

"Pulling pranks on Mr Chapin" replied Leslie casually.

Selina put her hand to her head and let out an exasperated sigh "Fine. Whatever let's just go over the plan for tonight so that there will be no mishaps".

Harleen stopped her cartwheels and came bouncing over to the catlike girl "Aww, cheer up pussy cat what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

" _What's the worst that could happen?_ " Star Sapphire mocked what Harley had said earlier that day.

The villain girls were getting their buts beaten by the Super Hero girls and terribly at that. Star was busying trying to keep the Green Lantern at bay but was inevitably trapped inside a green luminous cage. Poison Ivy was cornered by Bumble Bee in the alley, Cat woman was pinned down with Wonder Woman advancing on her, Harley Quinn and Batgirl were in an intense fist fight, Giganta was trying to stop Supergirl's laser eyes and Livewire was losing to Zatanna 

Giganta had taken her eyes off of Supergirl for a second just to briefly glance at her girlfriend to make sure that she was okay. However because of this the giant villain was blasted into a wall with said wall falling on top of her.

Livewire froze and the whole world stopped in slow motion as she processed what just happened. Anger was the only thing she felt and did not see the giant electrical surge that she unleashed knocking everyone (including the other villains) over.

The electrical villain ran over to the wall that Giganta had been thrown through and found her ginger girlfriend laying in the rubble. Fortunately Giganta had not transformed back into Doris.

The blue villain felt relief when she heard a heart beat and a moan of pain escape the unconscious girl's lips.

"Giganta wake up. Wake up! Baby please wake up! Baby please..." Livewire desperately told her girlfriend over and over again. She did not notice Zatanna and Supergirl approach them.

"Wait a minute are you two dating?" Supergirl asked the villains.

Livewire froze she forgot that she was surrounded by the others and how she was praying desperately that no one else heard. Her and Doris were careful not to show that they were a couple not because they were embarrassed but because they didn't want their enemies or other villains to use that against them.

"N..no of course not!" stammered Livewire.

Zatanna gave a sad smile "It's obvious that you are but don't worry your secret is safe with us and if you want I can heal her?"

Livewire begrudgingly nodded her head as the magic super heroine used her powers.

"This will cause her to transform back so we'll create a diversion so you can get her out of here!" Zatanna informed her.

Livewire did not know why they were helping her but she accepted it for the sake of her girlfriend. Once the healing spell was completed Supergirl blasted the opposite wall causing a cloud of smoke which gave Livewire the chance to pick up Doris and run off.

* * *

When Doris woke up she noticed that she was in her bedroom and that her body was stiff. Blinking she tried to remember what had happened before waking up. That's when she remembered the fight which caused her to sit up immediately.

"Take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard" that voice, she knew that voice. Facing her left Doris saw the tired face of her girlfriend which helped her to relax a little bit.

"What happened?"

"Supergirl blasted you into a wall. And... Zatanna healed you"

"Why did she help?"

"Zatanna and Supergirl know about Livewire and Giganta dating but don't worry they won't tell anyone if they know what's good for them".

"Lie with me?''

Leslie crawled into bed with Doris before pressing a kiss to the girl's temple "Next time focus on the fight and not on me!" but there was no malice in Leslie's voice just concern.

"I make no promises" Doris replied cheekily. 

Leslie groaned "I swear meathead that you are going to be the death of me!"

The ginger snuggled closer to her girlfriend before replying "Possibly but you know you love me".

The goth chuckled " I do; so please no more stupid stunts!"

Both girls melted into each other and began to drift asleep when all of a sudden Leslie's phone rang. The girlfriends groaned as Leslie answered and had to immediately pull the phone away from her ear.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TWO GO? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD..." Selina's voice rang through the phone but stopped the second Leslie pushed hang up.

Doris looked at her girlfriend questioningly to which the goth teen smirked "That's tomorrow's problem". 

And the two went back to sleeping in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun prompt to write and I hope you liked it. Keep those requests coming!


End file.
